A Love Call
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Love's sometime so cheesy, silly. This's the way, Jung Yunho seducing his beloved Kim Jaejoong..
1. Chapter 1

A Love Call

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: Fluffy, drama, romance.

Oneshot drabble english version of YUNJAE.. Enjoy It! ^-^

_Love is cheesy, sometime's so silly.._

_._

.

(Author's POV)

In this beautiful morning, Yunho woke up with his million-dollar-smile. He's always woken up with such a great feeling whenever he has a great night with his beloved fiancé Kim Jaejoong. He knew it was because of the sweet and hot and sexy moaned from Jaejoong echoing his ears this whole day. But sure, today he had to leave his fiancé again and work hard.

And you wondering, why's Jung Yunho has to work so hard? It's all because of his most beautiful and cute and naughty and matrelialistis boyfriend, named Kim Jaejoong.

Sadly, he has to go to Japan now for a Problem there, with his Magnae Shim Changmin and Manager-Hyung.

But don't call him Jung Yunho, if he's fine without his Boojaejoongie.. No, he's not! He takes his phone and starts to make a call.

(on the Phone)

_Tuuttttt….._

"Yoeboseyo.." said the sweetest voice in this entire universe.

"Boo…"

"Yuniiee? Is it something matter?" ask him.

"No…Everythin's fine…"

"So why are you calling me?"

"Uhm…I just wanted to hear your voice."

"It's only been a day and you miss me already?" Yunho heard a chuckle from the other line. Yunho smiled.

"Too bad, but yes.. I miss you." Confessed him.

"I miss you too, Yunniee.. So what's good from Japan now Yunnie?"

"Nothing's good. Since you're not here."

"Cheesy.."

"What do you want then?"

"Pull your pants down, that's what I want."

"You! Naughty Joongie.." Yunho chuckled.

"C-C-Catch me if you wanna~~~~"

"Silly, I hear you singing.. hahaha.."

"Oh Come on Yunniee, come back soon." Spoiled Joongie.

"Okay…I will, Baby."

"Kiss me Yun.." ask him.

"Muahhh.."

"No.. I mean really really really a kiss.."

"Hahaa.. Wait till I'm back home, baby.. Anyway, I always love your orgasm face.."

"You pervert!"

"Just for you.."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I'am a man in Love.."

"Too Cheesy!"

"Hahahaa.. I get it.. are you still working?"

"Yes I do.."

"Oke then, see you later baby.."

"See you honey.. I love you.."

"I Love you more.."

Kim JaeJoong and Jung Yunho hung up the phone at the same time..

And it's their Love Call, where's yours?

_FIN_


	2. Chapter 2 - stay Off!

A Love Call

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: Fluffy, drama, romance.

Oneshot drabble english version of YUNJAE.. Enjoy It! ^-^

_._

_Jealousy is a sign of Love._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Today is the third day that Jung Yunho was in Milan, he is so excited. Two days ago he was so busy practicing his new dance with the girl who's became his dance partner, and their performance yesterday night on stage was total precious, everything 's perfect..

And now he has thousand times trying to call his Beloved wife in Seoul but failed. He knew that his Lover definitely mad because he hasn't contact him at all since the first day he was in Milan.

.

.

_Tuuuttttt…_

_._

_Tuuuttttt.._

_._

_The number you're calling is busy, please try again later.._

_._

_._

'Babyyyy..' he sighed.

.

.

To: My Sexy Boojaejoongie

Are you really that upset? Please pick your phone up, baby.

_Sms sent._

_._

_._

From: My Sexy Boojaejoongie

I'm not in the mood talking to you.

_._

_._

To: My Sexy Boojaejoongie

But I need to talk to you, my life. Let me explain.

_Sms sent_

_._

_._

_Tuuuuttttt.._

_._

_._

"what's the matter, Mr. Jung?" answered the very sweet voice in the other line.

"Finally, I could hear your melodious voice again, baby.. I miss you so much." Said him.

"…."

"Baby.. I'm sorry for not calling you since I was here. I'm so busy, I was practicing my new dance. Have you watched my performance last night?" ask him.

"Yeaa.. You look incredibly into it, Yunho... You looked like you were enjoying it." He said sharply.

"Are you got jealous of it?" ask him excited.

"..."

"It's only a dance, baby." Yunho trying to explain.

"But.. Look at your face, You're enjoying it a lot, when that fvcking girl was pole dancing in your whole body, in front of your _Elephant, _ like that...what the fuck?" he said full of anger.

"it's a 'sexy dance' baby. She has to be close"

"She was too damn close."

"It means nothing, my life. It's dancing and all was just an acting."

"I still don't like it." He lowered his voice

"well I didn't like it either, but it's part of work."

"…."

"Loveee, come on."

"Aihhh.. Jung Yunho.."

"I'm so sorry. Please don't get mad, I can't concentrate at all if you're like this."

"Okayyyy.."

"Really?"

"Hmmm.."

"I LOVE YOU, My baby.."

"I Love you too.." answeed him cheerless.

"I Love you moree.. moreee… moreeee…" spoiled him.

"Humm.. And tell that stupid girl to stay off from your _Elephant."_

"What should I say?"

"It's your problem."

"you know that you're the only one that I want to be near my _Elephant_."

"Don't trying to start to talking dirty Yunnieee-ah.." said him.

"It's not dirty, it's beauty, Baby.."

"Stop it, come home and give me kisses."

"I WILL.. OH.. and I've bought you that limited deluxe edition whatever bag you told me about, here in Milan."

"NDE? OH.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YUNNIEEE-AH.."

.

.

It's their another love call, where's your?

.

.

.

_FIN_


End file.
